


World Wide Web

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuma found a new friend via his secret twitter, not knowing who he really was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Wide Web

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So, this fic has been lying around since early summer. It started out as a common project with a friend but turned out to become my solo project, after all, and now it's finally ready to post.  
> It's silly and not too serious, but I hope you enjoy it!

Watching Kento wrestle with Sou over the last banana, Fuma seriously asked himself how it could have come this far.

He had known Kento for 6 years now, and at first, he had been this weird brotherly figure full of contradictions. Seemingly confident and even occasionally a little full of himself on the outside, and questioning everyone and everything and above all himself on the inside. Always pretending to have everything under control, even helping Fuma sort through his mess of thoughts and pointing out what exactly he had left lying around the dressing room this time, and then suddenly bursting into tears locked in some toilet cabin for reasons Fuma could not even begin to decipher. Playing prince charming when really, he was just this awkward kid that no one seemed to really understand.

No one but Fuma, he had always prided himself a little in thinking. Fuma had spent enough time by his side to be able to tell apart all of Kento’s facets, being able to read all the little signs and the tiniest bit of body language. They were symmetry partners, after all, and he had learned to adjust to Kento almost effortlessly, both on stage and privately.

Yes, he had always put a lot of thoughts in Kento’s actions and personality, but he could not pinpoint when exactly it had turned into that outright obsession, or maybe addiction.

But now, watching the way Kento threw his head back to laugh, his wide smile lighting up the whole room and making Fuma’s heart speed up just that tiny bit, he knew that he was in trouble. Because it had never been like _this_ , racing heartbeat and habit of staring and need to reach out and touch the warm skin of his partner’s face.

All of this was new and scary and Fuma was not ready to deal with it. He had not signed up for this, he thought angrily. Sure, maybe he had wished for a little romance every now and then, but he had considered one or the other girl from university when he had thought about that, not Nakajima Kento, of all people. He was not ready for a crush, and above all not for someone who he was that close to. It would only get in between work and their friendship and _life_ , and he liked his life the way it was, thank you very much. He did not require these kinds of changes.

“You look angry” Marius noted, and Fuma was not even sure when the younger had moved over to sit next to him on the couch, much less had begun watching him, so he jerked and almost elbowed him in the ribs, making Marius move back a little to get some space between them.

“What?” Fuma asked, suddenly breathless, avoiding Marius eyes in favor of snatching his phone and checking his mails.

“Are you hungry?” Marius murmured, pursing his lips. “You get angry when you are hungry.”

“I do not” Fuma called exasperated.

“You kind of do” Shori admitted without looking up from his PSP. “Though I doubt that this is the problem here…”

He did not say anymore, and Fuma carefully kept his eyes on his phone, afraid that his panic would show on his face. Marius looked like he wanted to ask, though, but then Sou threw himself onto the couch to get away from Kento, and he was distracted.

Fuma dared one more fleeting look at Kento, only to have his chest tightening at the way he grinned at Sou, leaning against the opposite wall to throw something teasing at him.

Maybe he needed some space, Fuma figured.

***

Getting away from Kento was easy and hard at the same time. Easy because he had drama filming anyways, and that combined with university made his life go crazy, not leaving much space for Kento anyways. The other did not even blink when he found Fuma with his laptop and books in the breaks between rehearsals and interviews and variety show filming. He did not try to approach him, either, knowing far too well how important a little extra time for homework could be.

It was hard because Fuma felt strangely empty without the little conversations he and Kento had over the day, both the silly and the meaningful ones, and every time he looked at Kento, everything inside of him hurt, and all in all, he felt worse keeping his distance from Kento than he had had keeping him close.

He was still thinking about it when he scrolled through his twitter timeline later that night. Strictly speaking he was not even allowed to have a twitter account, but he had kept it anonymous and used it mostly for keeping contact with his friends outside work from university and high school, and he also liked to scroll through all mentions of his name and his band every now and then to get an overview of the fans’ opinions.

He stopped scrolling when he spotted a retweet from one of his high school friends. He did not know the user, and the userpic did not give much away, just showing some busy street of some foreign looking city. The tweet was short, but it made Fuma smile ever so slightly.

**Dream Walker** @dream_walker13 1hr  
Where do I sell my soul? I don’t want these feelings anymore.

He had hit retweet without thinking, adding, in an afterthought: “Bonus, only tonight: Confusion, need to scream and bang head against the wall!”

He continued scrolling then, and when he reached the end of his timeline about 5 minutes later, he noticed that he had a mention. He frowned a little when he recognized the same unfamiliar username from earlier.

**Dream Walker** @dream_walker13 3min  
@Doraemon95 Adding irrational wave of tears and self destructiveness!

Fuma snorted, and hesitated for a moment before typing a response.

**Doraemon deeeeesu** @Doraemon95 now  
@dream_walker13 Topped off with a whip of unrequited love and secrecy, just to make it more interesting ;)

Fuma was about to close twitter again when another mention popped up.

**Dream Walker** @dream_walker13 now  
@Doraemon95 Nice to know I am not the only one with these kind of problems.

Fuma stared at the message, knowing that he should probably leave it at that, but something about this answer made him want to continue the conversation. Maybe it was the fact that he had never talked about his feelings, mostly because his closest friends were either part of the agency or the problem itself, and somehow, a stranger he never had to look into the eyes seemed like the perfect opportunity to let off some steam.

So he found himself answering, admitting it for the first time to anyone but himself.

**Doraemon deeeeesu** @Doraemon95 now  
@dream_walker13 I am in love with my best friend. And it sucks.

He nervously flexed his fingers as he waited for a response, jerking as finally, twitter notified him of another mention.

**Dream Walker** @dream_walker13 now  
@Doraemon95 Same. It sucks big time.

In the next moment, Fuma received a follower notification, and he had to grin a little as moved to follow back. 

***

They kept in touch after that, Fuma checking his phone almost religiously and grinning to himself anytime there was a mention. Of course Fuma didn’t reveal too much about himself, keeping their conversation to their respective crushes and the problems that may arise if the other person ever found out, and his new found friend never asked any uncomfortable questions either, much to Fuma’s relief. Whoever this dream walker person was, he seemed to understand where Fuma was coming from, and it felt nice to simply be able to talk about his emotional battle without the embarrassment of admitting it to a person he actually knew. 

“You’re spending so much time just staring at your phone,” Shori said the moment Fuma finally looked away from the screen. “If I didn’t know better, I’d actually think you got yourself a girlfriend.” 

Fuma blinked a few times, then snorts and rolls his eyes. “No, I just made a new friend. He’s helping me work through some stuff.” 

Shori grinned before turning away. “You and Kento are both glued to your phones, it’s slightly suspicious.” 

“He’s probably just playing games,” Fuma replied offhandedly, trying not to think about the possibility of Kento actually having met someone and ignoring Shori once more when his phone notified him of a reply. 

**Dream Walker** @dream_walker13 1m  
@Doraemon95 I don’t know what to do with myself today, I want to go over and talk to him but he looks interested in everything else. 

**Doraemon deeeeesu** @Doraemon95 now  
@dream_walker13 I know what you mean. I wouldn’t know what to say to him even if I did. I always feel like I could give myself away without noticing.

Fuma expected the reply to come just as quickly as the previous ones, but he finds himself sitting there waiting and waiting. Before he can even look at his phone again, they’re all called by the choreographer to learn their new dances, and it’s not until an hour later that Fuma gets to check twitter and he’s more than a little excited to see that he had a reply to his earlier message. 

**Dream Walker** @dream_walker13 2m  
@Doraemon95 Sorry I had to go do something important. I understand how you feel, really I do.

**Doraemon deeeeesu** @Doraemon95 now  
@dream_walker13 It’s okay… I just wished it weren’t so hard, you know. Liking someone is supposed to be a positive feeling.

**Dream Walker** @dream_walker13 now  
@Doraemon95 I guess it’s because life is never that easy? And if it were easy, then it wouldn’t be worth it? 

**Doraemon deeeeesu** @Doraemon95 now  
@dream_walker13 You have a point, but if it’s always a struggle to get something so important then in the end… you will lose faith and stop trying? 

Fuma only glanced up from his phone when he heard a crash from nearby, but all he saw was Marius helping Sou clean up something that he had unintentionally knocked over. Shori was gone, and Kento was still busy with his phone. Fuma wondered for a moment who he was talking to, because unlike him, Kento wasn’t really the type to keep playing video games for a long period of time, and seeing how he had been glued to his phone since he arrived that morning... He was just about to go back to his conversation, but now Sou and Marius were in front of him. 

“What do you want?” Fuma asked, narrowing his eyes when both just grinned innocently. 

“Do you have a girlfriend?” Sou asked without missing a beat. “I mean. You’re usually sleeping whenever you can or at least studying, and today you’ve just been on your phone. So who is she?” 

Fuma spluttered for a moment, catching Kento’s wide eyes as he finally looked up from his own phone, but before he could actually say anything Kento had averted his eyes again and had gotten up, leaving the room in a manner that was too tense and hasty to be casual but was surely supposed to have come across this way. Fuma pursed his lips as his eyes focused back on his younger band mates in frustration. “What is it with all of you today?! I do not have a girlfriend. Go away.” 

“But Fuma-Kun-!!” Marius protested, obviously unwilling to let himself be shrugged off like that, but he was distracted when Shori entered the room again, holding out a huge Seven Eleven back with drinks and snacks for both of them. Sou was across the room faster than Marius could have even correctly formulated the end of the sentence in Japanese, so he sighed and pouted at Fuma for a moment before giving up and following after him. 

Fuma glanced down at his phone again, checking for an answer to his previous tweet but there was none. 

***

For the rest of their working day, he had the strange feeling that Kento was watching him, but every time he turned to meet his gaze the other averted his eyes, and it was kind of maddening because Fuma did not know what to make out of it. 

It wasn’t until he was on the train home that his phone buzzed, announcing a message on twitter. 

**Dream Walker** @dream_walker13 now  
@Doraemon95 I think he might be dating someone else. The person I like, I mean. 

Fuma blinked, immediately moving to answer the message. 

**Doraemon deeeeesu** @Doraemon95 now  
@dream_walker13 Damn that sucks D: Are you sure though? How do you know?

**Dream Walker** @dream_walker13 now  
@Doraemon95 He’s behaving strangely. Other friends are noticing it too. 

**Doraemon deeeeesu** @Doraemon95 now  
@dream_walker13 Maybe you should ask him. He is your best friend, it should not strike him strange if you asked, right?

**Dream Walker** @dream_walker13 now  
@Doraemon95 … I don’t think I have the courage to do that. I am afraid to know for sure, and of what he will see on my face if he tells me directly. I feel like he can see right through me all the time.

Fuma sighed, staring out of the window in thought. He knew that he was no one to talk, really. He was not sure if he would have the courage to just go up to Kento and ask about a delicate matter like that either. 

Fuma remembered the way Kento had been glued to his phone all day as well, and wondered what he would do if Kento had actually found a person he liked. The thought made everything inside of him tighten in pain. He did not want to lose Kento to anyone, but if he continued keeping his feelings to himself, he would be unable to do anything about it. Eventually, other people would realize just how special Kento really was, the real person behind that idol facade, and then what? He would have no right to interfere if that happened, because he had missed his chance. 

When he finally looked back to his phone, he typed his answer almost absentmindedly.

**Doraemon deeeeesu** @Doraemon95 now  
@dream_walker13 Do you ever think about just confessing? 

There was silence between them for the rest of his ride home, and he did not get to check his phone again until he was finally up in his room after dinner. His friend’s answer was short, too, not even a reply to his question. 

**Dream Walker** @dream_walker13 41m  
@Doraemon95 … Do you?

Fuma sighed as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair before typing his response.

**Doraemon deeeeesu** @Doraemon95 now  
@dream_walker13 I don’t know anymore. All I know is that I am tired of feeling like this and that I don’t want to lose him to anyone. I want to *do* something. 

He stared at his phone, glad when the next tweet popped up after only a minute.

**Dream Walker** @dream_walker13 now  
@Doraemon95 You are not wrong with that. But confessing could end up making everything awkward and… do you want that?

**Doraemon deeeeesu** @Doraemon95 now  
@dream_walker13 Of course not. But maybe it’s really time to just take a risk and do something. I have been waiting for way too long and I think it’s starting to get in between us already. We have not really talked to each other in at least a week. 

**Dream Walker** @dream_walker13 now  
@Doraemon95 Then what do you want to do?

Fuma blinked, staring off into space. Yeah, what did he want to do? To just walk up to Kento and tell him straight out that he liked him? Would he really be able to do that? Probably not, because despite his firm beliefs that it was better to spit out the truth than beat around the bush forever, he had never actually confessed to _anyone_ , much less when so much was at stake with it. Even if he wished that he could, he was pretty sure that he was unable to do it. He would clamp and flee as soon as Kento looked into his eyes. 

But maybe he could approach the subject differently. Invite him out, for example. It had been ages since they had last spent time together outside of work. And maybe he could make his advances there, and use different methods to make Kento understand what he really felt for him. He would have to jump over his own shadow, sure, but if he ever wanted to have a chance with him, he had to fight for it. 

Like that dream walker person had said. If it were easy, it would not be worth it, so Fuma had to start fighting for it instead of running away like a child. 

When he finally turned to his phone again, he was much more determined than he could remember having been for a while.

**Doraemon deeeeesu** @Doraemon95 now  
@dream_walker13 I will ask him out. And then I will try to move things along when we are alone together. I am not sure how much progress I will actually be able to make, but it is worth a try.

Again, it took a while until he got an answer, and it wasn’t until he had packed out his homework and had read through the first page that his phone vibrated. 

**Dream Walker** @dream_walker13 now  
@Doraemon95 You are right. I think I may try too. 

That made Fuma smile, and he wrote back a simple “Let’s do our best!”, only to receive a smiley in return. 

***

“Nakajima” Fuma said the first thing when he entered the dressing room, finding Kento alone in it, their younger band mates having not yet arrived. Kento twitched in surprise and looked at Fuma like a deer caught in the headlights, but Fuma tried to not let it discourage him. He knew he was being abrupt and sudden, but if he didn’t get it over with now, he would keep making excuses the whole day. “Are you free this Sunday?”

“I… think so?” Kento blinked, obviously confused as he searched his gaze.

“Good” Fuma nodded, determined as he continued: “Let’s go out then. It’s been ages since we last hung out outside of work.”

“I…” Kento began, before shaking his head slightly as if to wake himself up from some daze. “Sure, sounds good. Where do you want to go?”

They managed to fix time and place just before Marius arrived and took up both of their attention, but Fuma was kind of pleased with the outcome, so he sneak-tweeted to his friend before they took off to their interview:

**Doraemon deeeeesu** @Doraemon95 now  
@dream_walker13 I have a date ^^y Well he doesn’t know it’s a date yet but we’ll work on that. ^^y

He didn’t have time to check his phone again basically until he was in the train home, but the reply was still fresh so it didn’t matter.

**Dream Walker** @dream_walker13 12m  
@Doraemon95 Congrats!! I… think I have one too? Though it was *him* suddenly asking me out and I am not sure what to make out of it.

Fuma’s mood was so good that his answer was probably slightly too positive, but he was excited and motivated and he couldn’t help that his enthusiasm showed in his words. 

**Doraemon deeeeesu** @Doraemon95 now  
@dream_walker13 Well, a date is a date. Just make the best of the chance you were given!

**Dream Walker** @dream_walker13 now  
@Doraemon95 I will try, I am just… suspicious. Something seems weird. Maybe he just wants to break the news of a girlfriend to me or something. 

Fuma grimaced in sympathy as he typed his answer. 

**Doraemon deeeeesu** @Doraemon95 now  
@dream_walker13 Well it’s possible and if that’s the case it sucks. But I don’t think you should give up before it’s over? Just give it a try.

**Dream Walker** @dream_walker13 now  
@Doraemon95 You’re probably right. When is your date?

**Doraemon deeeeesu** @Doraemon95 now  
@dream_walker13 Sunday \o/

**Dream Walker** @dream_walker13 now  
@Doraemon95 Hey, mine too! Sometimes it’s creepy how parallel our lives are :P

**Doraemon deeeeesu** @Doraemon95 now  
@dream_walker13 You’re right haha I could say something cheesy like ‘fate’ but we both have our special someones already, so I guess I am not required to :P

**Dream Walker** @dream_walker13 now  
@Doraemon95 true haha

They kept tweeting back and forth more or less serious ideas for their respective dates for the next few days, and the closer Sunday came, the more nervous Fuma became. He kept saying that he would somehow make Kento understand that he wanted to be more than friends, but to be honest, he had no idea how to do that. Asking him to hang out had been one thing, and to be honest it had not been dangerous to begin with, seeing that they were friends anyways, but actually making a move throughout their time together was the real challenge. 

He knew Kento was a romantic and loved being spoiled. But Fuma was not used to spoiling him, their dynamics having grown way too defined over the years, and suddenly starting to flirt with someone who had been by his side for the past 6 years… 

**Doraemon deeeeesu** @Doraemon95 6min  
@dream_walker13 What if I am going to mess up?

Fuma was standing at the JR station he and Kento had agreed to meet at, hidden behind thick-rimmed glasses and a bonnet, staring at his phone both to not catch anyone’s eyes and risk being recognized and to calm his nervousness. 

He felt strangely relieved when an answer appeared, a slow smile making its way onto his face at the words. 

**Dream Walker** @dream_walker13 now  
@Doraemon95 You won’t. I believe in you. Good luck! ^^y

He was just about to type a response when he spotted Kento at the gates, fumbling with phone and ticket, so he quickly slipped his own phone into his pocket and waved at him. 

Kento was smiling as he approached him, even though he looked slightly fumbly, and it made Fuma frown a little. He wondered if he had been too obvious about if feelings; if Kento already had a hunch that I had more in mind than two friends hanging out. 

But even if that were the case, it would play into his hands, he reminded himself. Kento was _here_ , after all. It was something to work with. 

They kept light conversation as they made their way over to the small café Fuma had chosen for the day, talking about university and work, and Fuma wished it weren’t so easy to fall into their usual way of chatting, because it was tempting him to just drop his plans and act like everything was perfectly normal and it was just another lazy afternoon out as friends. 

But he couldn’t let that happen, he reminded himself. He had a deal with his dream walker friend. He said he would do his best, so he would. 

“What do you want to drink?” Fuma finally asked when they had found a table in the corner of the shop. “The first round is on me.”

Kento blinked at him (for good reason, because usually Fuma was bargaining for Kento to treat him whenever he could), but instead of commenting on it just asked for a cappuccino, and Fuma nodded, trying hard not to blush as he took off to get their drinks. 

When he returned to set the his cup down in front of Kento, the other started babbling immediately, the way he did when he was nervous and tried to cover it up, and it made Fuma restless somehow, and maybe it made sense because Kento’s moods had always affected him. They were symmetry partners, after all. He was sensitive to them. 

He stared at Kento absentmindedly as the other took a break in his endless stream of words to take a hasty sip of his drink, and Fuma was distracted by the foamed milk hanging on Kento’s upper lip as a result. 

Almost unconsciously, Fuma reached out, and Kento froze, his eyes wide as Fuma wiped it carefully with his thumb. Kento’s lip was soft to his touch and his skin tingled where he touched him, making his heart race in realization of what he had just done.

He got up abruptly, mumbling something incoherent before almost fleeing to the bathroom. He groaned as he caught a glimpse of his flushed face in the mirror, closing his eyes and cursing to himself. 

_What the heck was he even doing?!_

He desperately fumbled for his phone, about to beg his dream walker friend for advice, when he saw he already had a message. 

**Dream Walker** @dream_walker13 1min  
@Doraemon95 HELP ME HE JUST TOUCHED ME LIPS IS THAT NORMAL?? I DON’T KNOW HOW TO DO THIS

Fuma stared at the message, before looking up in the mirror again, blinking at his own expression, and looking back down to stare some more. 

“Noooooo…” he murmured to himself, shaking his head incredulously. “There is no way… No... “

He was just about to tell himself that he was insane, when another message appeared. 

**Dream Walker** @dream_walker13 now  
@Doraemon95 He fled into the bathroom and hasn’t come out for 5 whole minutes. H E L P M E ! ! !

Fuma stared open mouthed at his phone. He knew that while it would be a major coincidence to get close to Kento of all people over anonymous twitter accounts, it would probably be an even bigger coincidence to have a faceless friend who basically had a twin date somewhere else in Japan just at the same time. 

He thought back to all those conversations he and that dream walker person had had, all the things he had mentioned about his crush, how he had written him he had been asked out just the day Fuma had asked out Kento. 

“Well, aren’t we fucked up” Fuma snorted, finally pocketing his phone again and taking a deep breath. 

When he finally joined Kento back at the table, the other was hastily hiding his phone, looking as flushed and panicked as Fuma had left him, and it made Fuma grin to himself. 

“Say, Nakajima” he said abruptly, getting Kento’s attention. “Do you by any chance like guys?”

Kento’s face was almost comical, his mouth hanging slightly ajar and his eyebrows raised so high that they disappeared below his bangs, and Fuma had to bite his lip to not burst into giggles. He felt strangely giddy. 

“I… what?” Kento whispered breathlessly, and Fuma shrugged.

“Just answer my question” he prodded, inwardly counting to ten as Kento started it him in rising discomfort.

“I… need to go to the bathroom, too” Kento returned hastily, almost knocking over his drink in his haste to flee his table, and Fuma hid his smile behind his hand as he stared after him, absentmindedly bringing out his phone and laying it on the table in front of him.

It didn’t even need to wait for more than a minute for a new message to appear, all in caps lock, and Fuma seriously asked himself how he had been able to miss the fact that @dream_walker13 was actually Kento. How stupid had he been?!

**Dream Walker** @dream_walker13 now  
@Doraemon95 HE JUST ASKED ME IF I WAS GAY!! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!

Fuma took a sip of his cocoa, grimacing when he found it already cold before finally typing an answer. 

**Doraemon deeeeesu** @Doraemon95 now  
@dream_walker13 Well, for a start, you could stop hiding in the toilet, come out, and tell me that you like me, you fucking moron

It took 6 minutes for Kento to answer, and Fuma had already been tempted to check if he had fainted in the bathroom when the notification appeared. 

**Dream Walker** @dream_walker13 now  
@Doraemon95 … what?

**Doraemon deeeeesu** @Doraemon95 now  
@dream_walker13 Oh come on, Nakajima, I know you aren’t *that* dumb

**Dream Walker** @dream_walker13 now  
@Doraemon95 FUMA?!

**Doraemon deeeeesu** @Doraemon95 now  
@dream_walker13 No, Yamada Ryosuke. Of course Fuma, you idiot! Now get back here and talk to me face to face, you loser!

It took one more minute until Kento had finally made his way back to their table, looking at Fuma in a mix between horror, embarrassment, and indignance. 

“You are as much of a loser as I am” he announced, jaw set. 

“Must be, for falling for a moron like you” Fuma murmured, face flushed again.

“Did you know all the time that it was me?!” Kento demanded. “Were you making fun of me?!”

“NO!” Fuma said vehemently, and at that Kento let out a sigh that sounded like relief before slipping back into his seat. “I realized at your earlier messages. I had no clue until then.”

“That means… that friend you have been in love with…”

“Yes, that was you” Fuma admitted, eyes focused on his cold drink instead of Kento, the skin of his face burning despite the fact that technically, he had already told Kento countless of times without knowing. “And that supposed girlfriend you and everyone was suspecting was also you.”

“Oh my _god_ ” Kento groaned, his voice muffled, and Fuma looked up to see his face buried in his palms. “We really _are_ losers!”

“Perfect couple” Fuma scoffed, and Kento snorted, tentatively looking up. Fuma was relieved to see that Kento was smiling now, and there was a slight glimmer to his eyes that Fuma had never seen before, but quite approved of. 

“So” Kento started. “You said you would make a move on me today. I am waiting.”

“We are still in a public coffee shop” Fuma reminded him. 

“Then be creative.”

Fuma rolled his eyes, grinning as he flashed a look around, making sure that all the other guests and the staff were busy minding their own business, no one even glancing at them. It still felt daring, exciting when he leaned over the table and fisted Kento’s shirt, pulling him a little forward so their lips could meet. 

Kento tasted of coffee, bitter and sweet at the same time, and he could feel the smile on the older boys lips even as they kissed, and somehow, it made Fuma’s heart sing. 

When Fuma pulled away again, Kento was grinning, and it made Fuma burst into low chuckles.

“You are crazy!” he noted.

“Good that you are, too” Kento shot back, finding Fuma’s hand and linking their fingers. 

Fuma squeezed his hand, and the silent smirk on his lips was as good as an agreement. 

***

**Dream Walker** @dream_walker13 17min  
@Doraemon95 Goodnight, Fumatan ♥

**Doraemon deeeeesu** @Doraemon95 15min  
@dream_walker13 … I take everything back, I don’t like you

**Dream Walker** @dream_walker13 14min  
@Doraemon95 Yes you do ♥

**Doraemon deeeeesu** @Doraemon95 13min  
@dream_walker13 Shut up, you!

**Dream Walker** @dream_walker13 11min  
@Doraemon95 :D :D :D

**Doraemon deeeeesu** @Doraemon95 8min  
@dream_walker13 … So, tomorrow at 1:30h for lunch?

**Dream Walker** @dream_walker13 7min  
@Doraemon95 Okay. Sleep well.

**Doraemon deeeeesu** @Doraemon95 6min  
@dream_walker13 You too.

**Doraemon deeeeesu** @Doraemon95 now  
@dream_walker13 Maybe I do like you, but don’t tell anyone. Goodnight, squirrel ♥


End file.
